The present invention relates to training devices for parachutes and particularly to a simulator for parachutes using a four-line release system.
A four-line release modification has been incorporated into certain standard flat parachutes to give aircrewmen steering capabilities, to impart a forward velocity of 4-6 knots, to lower the parachute descent rate, and to minimize the possibility of parachute/man entanglement upon water entry.
There are no effective training aids presently available to simulate post egress (under parachute) conditions to give aircrewmen an opportunity to practice and rehearse parachute descent survival techniques in a realistic hands-on environment using a four-line release system.
The dynamic parachute four-line release simulator of this invention is operable for indoctrinating aircrew personnel on the proper use of parachute four-line release, and serves as a post egress trainer, permitting aircrew personnel to learn and practice proper procedures in preparation for parachute landing.